Ours
by JLynn-Mizanin
Summary: Phil has to leave his girlfriend Tiffany to do a WWE World Tour. Tiffany just counts down the days till he comes back. No one can come between their love for each other. CM Punk/OC oneshot


It was a regular Tuesday morning, and Tiffany was so not ready to get up. Tiffany Saunders was a beautiful, tall, blonde, green eyed girl. She had a normal nine to five job working at a call center. Her job sucked, but she has such an absolute wonderful man that has been in her life for six months. His name is Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk in the wrestling world. Tiffany surely did miss him even though he has been gone a week for a WWE World Tour. She replays him leaving over and over in her head.

**One week ago**

_Tiffany was driving Phil to the airport, so he could catch his flight to Europe. Tiffany was trying her best not to cry. Once they arrived at the airport, both Phil and Tiffany got out of the car. Tiffany walked Phil to the terminal. When she faced him, the tears started to fill her eyes._

_"Aw Tiff, don't cry sweetheart." Phil pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back._

_"It's so hard not to though." She snuggled into his chest. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She mumbled into his chest._

_Phil put his finger under her chin to make her face him. He leaned in and kissed Tiff. "I'm gonna miss you too, babe. I promise to call, text and skype you whenever I get the chance to."_

_Tiffany smiled. "You really mean that?"_

_"Of course I mean that. I mean every word that I said." He hugged Tiffany tighter when he heard his plane was boarding now._

_"You better get going. I don't want you to miss your flight." She said pulling away from him and wiped a tear._

_"Before I go, I want to give you something." Phil dug into his carry on bag while Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Ah-ha, here it is." He turned back to face her, and she was surprised._

_"You sure you want me to have your favorite Misfits shirt?"_

_"Of course love. I wanted to give you something that would remind you of me."_

_Tiffany started crying tears of happiness and jumped in his arms. "It's a wonderful gift." She smiled. "I also have something for you." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a picture. When she gave it to Phil, all he could do is smile. It was a picture of the both of them when they first met. "Thought you would love to reminise on the night we met."_

_"I love it, babe." Phil gave her a sweet, tender passionate kiss that felt like it lasted forever. When Phil heard his plane being called again, he gave Tiffany a huge hug and one more kiss before he boarded the plane._

**Present Day**

Tiffany just laid in bed and smiled. She looked at Phil's shirt that she had laying on his pillow. She didn't want to wear it or anything because she didn't want it to get dirty. She wanted to keep his scent on it. It always brought her back down to reality when she was stressed.

She looked at the clock and sighed. "I guess it's time for me to get ready for the dog house." She got out of bed and started her day.

**A couple of days later in Europe**

Phil and Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz, walked into their hotel room after a long day of media. Both men were so glad to be back because they were ready to relax.

Mike jumped on his bed. "Gosh, this bed is so fucking comfortable it's not even funny." He snuggled further into his bed.

Phil shook his head at his roommate. "Dude, I swear if you start fucking the bed there is the door, and you can go and find a new room." Phil turned his back and started walking towards the couch when he seen Mike grab a pillow. He ducked when Mike threw the pillow. "HA! Your aim sucks and you need to figure out to be sneaky."

"Whatever, bro. I will get you. You will never know when it is coming. I will be ninja Mike." Mike moved his arms like a ninja.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He smirked and sat on the couch.

Mike gave Phil a stern angry look and Phil just laughed. He grabbed his laptop that was on the coffee table and turned it on. He checked a couple of emails and answered a few tweets. The last thing on his list was to check to see if anyone was on skype. He smiled when he noticed that Tiffany was on, so he decided to surprise her and call her. She answered immediately.

"HEEEEEYYYYYY PUNNNNNNKKKKEEERRRRRSSSSS! I missed your pretty face." She shouted. She surely did miss him, and they hadn't really had that much time to talk since he left because he was extremely busy.

"Hey babe. You look extremely beautiful tonight." Phil winked at her. Tiffany was wearing this goregous short white lace dress with her long blonde hair straighten. The top of the dress went up to her neck, and the dress had three-quarter sleeves that was see-through lace. "May I ask why you look so gorgeous tonight?"

Tiffany blushed a bit. "Thanks babe. Tricia and I went out and had a girls night at this small club. I just got back like ten minutes ago."

"I have great timing then because I didn't get back too long ago either."

Tiffany and Phil told each other how they are and how work was going. Also telling each other how much they miss one another. During this time, Mike snuck behind Phil and slapped the back of his head.

"OUCH!" Phil said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're lucky Michael that I am not there to kick your ass." Tiffany said with a stern face.

"Hence the reason why I did it, so you can't get me." Mike said sticking his tongue out at Tiffany.

"May I ask why you hit my boyfriend?" Tiffany questioned.

"Well you see Tiff, we just got back from a LONG day of working and when we got back, I just wanted to rela..."

"Is this story getting anywhere? If so, get to the point!"

"Demanding much, damn." Mike rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I went to relax and the bed was just so comfortable..."

"He was basically about to have sex with the bed, so I told him if he does, there was the door." Phil interrupted Mike, and Mike was a little pissed.

Tiffany tired to hold in her laughter. "TIFF, IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"It really is." Tiffany said and blurted out in laughter.

**One month and a half later at Tiffany's work**

It was time for Tiffany's lunch break, so she grabbed her lunch from the refrigerator in the break room and walked towards an empty table. Once she sat down, she ate her lunch and read a magazine that was left on the table. She was just trying to relax a bit before she has to deal with stupid people on the phone, but her mind was on Phil. She missed him so much, and she couldn't wait to see him in person again. Her dreaming was ruin when she overheard two of her co-workers talking about her.

"I don't know how she could let him travel around the world like that all the time." A red headed woman said.

"Seriously. He is probably cheating on her, and she is too blind to see that. I mean, come on! He is surrounded by gorgeous women every time he goes to work, and he does have needs. He can't hold in those needs for long when he is on tour. He needs to release it some way." A black headed woman spoke.

Tiffany was seriously getting furious about this whole talk. How dare them say that crap about Phil? They don't even know him like she does. She knows Phil will never cheat on her because he is extremely loyal to the women he dated.

"I don't even see why he is with her anyway. Like what does he actually see in her, she isn't really pretty. If I was him, I would have dumped her a while ago."

Tiffany had enough. She got up from where she was sitting and walked towards the two women. "First of all, how dare you question my relationship with a WWE Superstar because it's none of your guys business. Two, Phil will never cheat on me because he is not a player and his heart is too good for that. Third, he can hold onto his needs, unlike other guys, until he gets home. And lastly, when you talk shit about other people, make sure you actually whisper or at least that person isn't in the room."

With that, Tiffany left the break room in anger.

**One week later**

Patricia felt that Tiffany needed some girl time to clear her mind from the drama at work. Tiffany told Tricia everything that happened at work, and she was quite pissed. Tricia knew how bad Tiffany felt because she personally went through the same thing at her work when she was a couple months into her relationship with Stu Bennett, better known as Wade Barrett. People at her work kept saying that they wouldn't work out, but she rubbed it in all of their faces when Wade and her got married.

"Trish, you seriously know the right things to say to calm me down. I'm glad you're my friend." Tiffany smiled at her friend while looking at around on the racks at Forever 21.

"Girl, I am always here for you no matter what. They are just jealous that you got a wonderful man that loves you with all of his heart."

"You're completely right." Tiffany said picking up this cute, sweetheart neckline brown with black polka dot dress. "I am gonna go try this one. I'll be right back."

Tricia nodded her head and continued looking, while Tiff tried on the dress. A couple minutes had passed and Tiff came out to show Tricia.

"What do you think?" She did a little twirl.

"It looks great on you. Phil would love to see you in that dress. You should totally get it."

"Thanks love. I will get it."

Tiffany walked back into the dressing room to change, and the two girls continued shopping.

**Two months later**

It was almost nine o'clock when Tiffany's parents left her and Phil's house. Her parents were in town for the night, so she wanted to treat them to a home cook meal. Tiff dressed up for this dinner and wore the dress she bought a couple of months ago. She had no idea when Phil was coming home from the tour. She wouldn't know how she would react when she sees him. She knows that the first thing she will do is cry because she missed him so much. She put on some Britney Spears and started cleaning up and putting dinner away. Tiffany was way too into the song 'Hold It Against Me' to hear the door open and close. She was singing and dancing in her place. She stopped in her place and froze when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"I would like you to hold your body against me." The person said kissing her neck.

"PHIL!" She shouted as she turned around and jumped into his arms.

Phil held her so tight, just taking in her scent. "God, I missed you so much darling."

"I missed you too." She gave him a passionate kiss. "How was the tour?"

Phil lifted her onto the corner. "It was amazing, but I am glad to be home with a beautiful woman that I love." He smiled and gave her a small kiss. That is when he noticed the dress she was wearing. "May I ask why you are looking absolutely gorgeous in that dress?" He asked, placing his hands on her hips and she placed her hands around his neck.

"Well, my parents were in town, so I treated them to a lovely dinner." She smiled. "If you're hungry, there are some left overs."

"Thanks, but I am ok. I got some food before I got here." He looked into her eyes. "All I want to do is spend some quality time with my girlfriend, and I want to show her how much I love her and missed her."

With that, Phil threw her over his shoulder and took her upstairs and did exactly what he said he was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you guys loved this one shot.**

**This is basically my way of making it up to you guys for not updating in a long time. **

**I will be updating my other stories pretty soon. I promise.**


End file.
